Little Rainbow
by ShuuShou
Summary: Nijimura kecil? Bagaimana cara Haizaki menghadapinya?
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **"Little Rainbow" milik ShuuShou**

 **Pics belong to artist**

 **Pairing : Nijimura x Haizaki**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haizaki tertegun. Berkali-kali dia mengusap mata menandakan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Dia kemudian menyejajarkan pandangan dengan seseorang yang kini ada di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh?"

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Haizaki tertawa keras. Tangannya meraih puncak kepala dan mengelus surai hitam itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi kecil begini? Apa yang terjadi Shuuzo?"

Ya, Shuuzo. Nijimura Shuuzo. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga membuat sang kapten Teiko dengan tinggi 179 cm itu kini berubah menjadi anak kecil dengan tinggi hanya sepinggang Haizaki. Seingat Nijimura kemarin ia tidur masih dengan tubuh normalnya. Entah kenapa tadi pagi ia menyusut hingga seukuran anak SD seperti sekarang ini.

"Tch. Jangan menertawakanku. Lepaskan tanganmu. " Nijimura manyun. Ciri khasnya ketika merasa kesal terhadap sesuatu.

Haizaki bergeming. "Tidak mau. Kapan lagi aku bisa mengganggumu begini? Hahaha..." Haizaki masih meneruskan aktifitasnya. Mengelus rambut Nijimura.

"Apa kau yang mengutukku hingga aku jadi kecil begini, huh, Shougo?"

"Heh, mungkin saja," Haizaki kelihatan berpikir sejenak. Sedetik kemudian seringai nakal muncul di wajahnya. "Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Aku bisa membalas perbuatanmu kepadaku."

Nijimura sedikit bergidik. Jangan katakan Haizaki akan menghajarnya seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini? Dengan tubuh seperti ini bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghajar Haizaki? Ia pasti akan kalah tenaga. Tch. Sialan.

Nijimura memasang kuda-kuda. "Kau jangan macam-macam." Kedua iris hitamnya menatap tajam kedua iris abu Haizaki yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Kedua iris abu itu kini sarat dengan kemenangan. Merasa kali ini adalah kesempatannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya selama ini karena terus-terusan dihajar oleh kapten yang sekarang berada di depannya.

Menyebalkan. Kalau ini mimpi Nijimura ingin segera bangun dan bergegas ke rumah Haizaki untuk menghajarnya terlebih dahulu.

Haizaki menyeringai. "Kalau aku macam-macam bagaimana?" Ia menegakkan badannya kemudian mendekat ke arah Nijimura dan berjongkok. Wajah itu masih penuh dengan senyum kemenangan.

Nijimura terkejut. Refleks, ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Dasar pedofil. Beraninya dengan anak kecil." Pipinya sedikit memerah. Entah karena cuaca hari ini yang panas atau karena seseorang yang kini tengah berjongkok di hadapannya.

Haizaki tertawa. Lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk balas menghajarmu selama ini. Jadi mumpung kau sedang dalam kondisi begini kurasa ide yang cukup bagus untuk membalaskan dendamku."

 _Tch. Dia serius._ Nijimura membatin. _Tapi jangan pikir aku akan kalah begitu saja._

Nijimura menunduk. _Permainan dimulai, Shougo._

" _Nii-chan..._ " Nijimura mendongak menatap Haizaki. Kedua iris hitam itu menatap iris abu dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi polos layaknya anak-anak yang belum ternoda. Padahal Nijimura sudah sangat ternoda dan sering menodai.

"A-apa?" Haizaki tergagap. Tidak menyangka balasan yang diberikan Nijimura adalah dengan bertingkah polos dan menggemaskan.

 _Sial. Kenapa dia jadi imut begini?_

Nijimura menggerakkan telunjuknya menyuruh Haizaki untuk lebih mendekat. Haizaki seperti tersihir dan menuruti begitu saja perintah Nijimura kecil untuk mendekat.

"Oi, apa maumu?" Jarak diantara mereka kini hanya satu langkah.

Nijimura menyeringai.

DUAKK—

Satu tendangan dari kaki kiri mendarat mulus di bagian penting Haizaki. Membuat pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang dan terjatuh meringis kesakitan.

"SIALAN KAU—" umpatnya sambil memegangi bagian vitalnya yang kini berdenyut. Haizaki merasa dunianya berputar.

Nijimura duduk di atas punggung Haizaki yang masih meringis menahan sakit. Satu kaki menginjak lantai, satu lagi menginjak punggung Haizaki. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada.

"Kau pikir semudah itu mengerjaiku, huh?" Senyum kemenangan kini gantian tercetak di wajah Nijimura.

Haizaki berdecih. Dia mengakui tadi ia sedikit lengah. Walaupun badannya kecil yang ada di atas punggungnya saat ini tetaplah Nijimura sang kapten basket yang ahli karate dan sering menghajarnya.

"Sakit, huh? Apa kau mau lagi, Shou?"

"Menyingkir kau dari punggungku, bodoh!" Haizaki menarik Nijimura turun dari punggungnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat kerah belakang Nijimura.

Nijimura menendang ke segala arah. Berusaha melepaskan diri sekaligus berharap bisa menendang wajah menyebalkan Haizaki—kalau ia beruntung.

Haizaki bergeming. Ia tetap menahan cengkramannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menggendong Nijimura di pundaknya seperti seorang kuli pasar yang sedang memanggul karung beras.

"Oi, lepaskan aku, Shou!" Kali ini Nijimura memukul punggung Haizaki berkali-kali. Ia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti anak-anak begini. Walaupun saat ini ia memang sedang dalam wujud anak-anak.

"Cih. Berhenti memukuliku, bodoh! Kau tetap saja menyebalkan walau badanmu kecil."

Nijimura berhenti. Bukan berarti ia menuruti perkataan Haizaki tapi karena ia kelelahan. Berada dalam kondisi tubuh seperti sekarang ikut menyusutkan staminanya. Padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah kehabisan energi untuk menghajar Haizaki. Sebagai ganti tindakan protesnya, bibir Nijimura maju beberapa senti.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Mendaftarkanmu ke SD." Haizaki menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia rasanya ingin tertawa membayangkan Nijimura kembali memakai seragam sekolah dasar sambil menyandang tas ransel hitam yang seragam dengan satu sekolahan.

Mata Nijimura membulat dengan sukses. "Kau menyuruhku sekolah lagi? Aku tidak mau!"

Tawa Haizaki hampir meledak. Ia segera menurunkan Nijimura dari pundaknya.

"Lalu kau mau sekolah di Teiko dengan tubuh pendek begini?" Haizaki berjongkok dan menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Kedua matanya menatap lekat Nijimura kecil. "Aku masih penasaran kenapa kau bisa berubah kecil begini."

Yang ditanya melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, dasar bodoh."

Nijimura berpikir sejenak. Mungkin saja ini benar-benar kutukan karena ia sering menghajar Haizaki. Tapi itu 'kan karena dia sering membuat masalah. Ah- tidak juga. Sering kali Nijimura hanya mencari-cari kesalahan agar dia bisa memukul Haizaki untuk melepaskan kerinduannya pada kouhai masokisnya itu.

"Mungkin ini memang kutukan. Kau 'kan menyebalkan." Haizaki seakan menyuarakan pikiran Nijimura.

 _Twitch_

Kaki Nijimura beraksi lagi. Kali ini menginjak keras ujung kaki Haizaki. Haizaki kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Sialan! Cepat cari cara agar aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku semula."

"Cih. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Semoga saja kau begini selamanya."

Nijimura hendak mencakar wajah Haizaki jika perutnya tidak mengeluarkan bunyi yang memalukan yang membuat Haizaki kembali tertawa menyebalkan.

"Kau lapar, adik kecil? Ayo kita pergi beli permen." Ejek Haizaki.

"Diam kau!" Nijimura benar-benar ingin menghajar Haizaki habis-habisan saat ia kembali normal nanti. Tapi kapan saatnya ia juga tidak tahu. Ia hanya berharap secepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author masih bingung. Fic ini bagusnya dijadikan multichapter atau oneshoot saja?**

 **Rencananya sih mau dibikin next chapter, tapi entah kapan bisa terealisasi. Ini saja ngetiknya ngebut. Tee hee~ / dilempar/**

 **Yah, semoga saja dewa ide mampir ke kamar malam ini.**

 **Arigatou untuk senpai pelangi**

 **Semoga kalian menyukainya**

 **Jaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Nijimura melihat sekelilingnya. Orang-orang sibuk lalu lalang sambil bercengkrama ria. Ada yang datang bersama keluarga ada pula yang datang bersama pasangan. Antrian-antrian panjang menghiasi setiap wahana permainan. Musik pengiring yang ceria terdengar mengalun lembut melalui pengeras suara yang berada di sudut-sudut taman.

"Tentu saja bermain, adik kecil." Haizaki menjawab dengan wajah dan nada yang menurut pandangan Nijimura sangat menyebalkan.

Nijimura menendang tulang kering Haizaki. Haizaki kembali mengumpat.

" _Tch_. Apa aku perlu menendang bagian pentingmu itu lagi supaya kau berhenti memanggilku begitu, huh?"

Haizaki mendecih. Dia kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Nijimura di belakang.

"O-oi, tunggu aku, bodoh!" Nijimura menyusul Haizaki dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Sulit sekali menyusul si bodoh itu dengan tubuh seperti ini, pikirnya.

Haizaki memperlambat jalannya. Memberi kesempatan bagi Nijimura untuk menyusulnya. Dalam hati ia masih penasaran kenapa kaptennya itu bisa berubah jadi anak kecil. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa benar itu kutukan?

"Cerah sekali." Ucapnya tanpa sadar saat melihat langit.

"Ya, hari ini cerah sekali." Nijimura menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. "Kau sengaja mengajakku ke taman bermain ini supaya bisa berkencan denganku, 'kan, Shougo?"

Tepat sasaran.

Haizaki pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia sibuk melihat-lihat wahana bermain yang penuh sesak oleh pengunjung lain. Pandangannya jatuh kepada kereta rangkai luncur yang kini tengah meliuk-liuk mengikuti jalur rel yang membentuk putaran 360˚ yang membuat penumpangnya berteriak histeris dan beberapa diantaranya memuntahkan isi perutnya setelah turun dari wahana tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik _roller coaster_? Sepertinya menyenangkan." usulnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oi, jawab dulu pertanyaanku, bodoh. Lagipula bukannya tadi kau mau mengajakku makan?"

Haizaki menoleh melihat Nijimura yang bibirnya kini maju karena merasa diabaikan.

"Jangan besar kepala, bodoh. Taman bermain 'kan tempat yang biasanya disukai anak-anak. Jadi kupikir kau pasti menyukai tempat ini. Kita akan makan setelah bermain sebentar."

 _Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke taman bermain._

Nijimura kesal sekaligus bingung. Kesal karena hari ini ia terus dipermainkan Haizaki dan bingung karena melihat tingkah _kouhai_ -nya itu. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa Haizaki sedikit lebih lembut daripada biasanya. Sifat premannya sedikit hilang. Apa karena Nijimura sedang dalam wujud anak-anak atau karena hal lain, ia tidak tahu.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali hari ini, Shougo. Aku senang melihatnya." Nijimura tersenyum.

Wajah Haizaki sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan Nijimura yang tiba-tiba. "Aku biasa saja."

"Sudahlah, kau jujur saja."

"Cih. Sudah kubilang aku biasa saja." Kilahnya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal-hal sejenis-tentu saja senang karena aku bisa berkencan denganmu, bodoh—atau yang lainnya, kan? Nijimura bisa besar kepala nantinya.

Nijimura ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Haizaki. _Kouhai_ -nya yang satu ini selain masokis, juga dicurigai sebagai _tsundere_ akut. Perkataan dengan tindakannya selalu berlawanan. Bibir mengatakan tidak tapi air muka menunjukkan ia menikmatinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo main. Kau tidak takut, 'kan, adik kecil?" Haizaki menghentikan pembicaraan. Bisa berbahaya kalau diteruskan. Nijimura sangat ahli dalam membaca pikirannya.

" _Tch_. Jangan pikir aku akan takut naik itu." Nijimura ikut melangkah ke wahana _roller coaster_. "Dan jangan memanggilku begitu lagi atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu dari kereta itu nantinya."

Mereka berdua kemudian ikut mengantri. Setelah tiba giliran mereka untuk naik, Nijimura dihentikan oleh petugas penjaga wahana. Ia dilarang naik karena tinggi tubuhnya tidak mencukupi. Kurang lima senti lagi dari batas yang diperbolehkan.

Nijimura menekuk mukanya.

Haizaki tertawa sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat makan. Bahkan hingga mereka beristirahat di sebuah cafe, Haizaki masih tertawa. Bibir Nijimura semakin maju melihatnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertawa, huh? Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu saat aku kembali normal nanti."

Bahu Haizaki berguncang menahan tawa. Ia kembali teringat dengan peristiwa tadi. Beberapa wahana tidak bisa mereka naiki. Permasalahannya sama-Nijimura yang tidak cukup tinggi.

"Tadi itu benar-benar lucu, Shuuzo. Kau seharusnya lihat wajahmu saat petugas itu melarangmu masuk. Seandainya tadi aku bisa memotretmu bersama alat pengukur tinggi itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Haizaki membuka kaleng sodanya dan meneguk isinya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering karena tertawa.

Nijimura menyendok es krim setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Jangan tanya kenapa kali ini dia tidak memesan kopi kesukaannya. Haizaki sudah lebih dulu memesankan es krim sebelum Nijimura sempat memesan.

Es krim lebih cocok untuk anak-anak. Kata si surai abu dengan wajah mengejek dan seringai andalannya.

Nijimura juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia menurut saja. Mungkin ini efek dari tubuh kecilnya.

Ia sibuk memakan wafer coklat yang menjadi penghias es krimnya saat tangan Haizaki tiba-tiba terulur ke arahnya dan mengusap sudut kanan bibirnya.

"Kau makan belepotan. Seperti anak-anak saja." Ucapnya sambil menjilat jari yang terkena es krim bekas mengusap sudut bibir si surai hitam. "Ah, aku lupa. Sekarang kau memang anak-anak."

Wajah si surai hitam sedikit bersemburat merah. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah itu hal yang biasanya dia lakukan jika mereka makan berdua? Nijimura yang biasanya mengusap saus yang menempel di bibir Haizaki saat dia makan burger atau kentang goreng. Bukan malah sebaliknya.

Tapi berkat itu sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Haizaki selalu memerah saat dia melakukan hal itu. Sedikit perhatian kecil seperti membersihkan sisa makanan dari bibir terasa begitu manis dan menyenangkan. Nijimura kembali sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"Setelah ini mau main apa?"

"Apa saja asalkan aku bisa main." Nijimura masih kesal tidak bisa mencoba beberapa wahana ekstrim karena tinggi tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu itu saja." Haizaki menunjuk wahana kuda yang berbaris tiga dengan beberapa dari mereka menarik kereta kencana dan berjalan berputar sambil naik turun.

Sebuah _Carousel._

Di bawah meja kaki Nijimura menendang kaki Haizaki. "Jangan menganggap aku ini benar-benar anak-anak, bodoh. Kau tahu aku setahun lebih tua darimu."

Haizaki meringis sambil mengusap tulang keringnya yang dalam hari ini sudah beberapa kali ditendang oleh si monyong kecil di depannya ini.

"Lalu kau mau main apa? Hanya itu wahana yang tidak mempermasalahkan tinggi tubuh."

Nijimura meletakkan sendok es krimnya. Pandangan mata kemudian beralih melihat peta taman bermain yang ada di cafe tersebut. Mereka sudah mengelilingi setengah dari taman bermain. Tinggal wahana permainan air yang belum mereka jelajahi.

Dan Nijimura sedang tidak mau bermain air.

Pengunjung cafe mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Keduanya tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Haizaki mencocol kentang gorengnya ke saus sambal sambil sesekali menonton pengunjung taman bermain yang lalu lalang; Nijimura sibuk dengan pikiran bagaimana cara dia kembali ke ukuran normalnya.

Langit mulai mendung. Awan hitam bergerak ditiup angin dan memayungi area taman bermain. Tidak mau terjebak hujan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Belum sempat keluar dari taman bermain, hujan terlebih dahulu turun hingga membuat Haizaki mengangkat Nijimura dan berlari membawanya berteduh ke sebuah tenda terdekat.

Haizaki mengumpat sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang basah. Begitu juga Nijimura, ikut menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya berharap bisa sedikit membuatnya kering.

"Kenapa kalian hanya berdiri di luar? Tidakkah kalian ingin mengetahui kenapa dia bisa berubah begitu?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka. Terdengar berasal dari dalam tenda tempat mereka berteduh. Haizaki dan Nijimura saling berpandangan.

Diam sejenak. Suara itu kembali terdengar menyuruh mereka memasuki tenda.

Penasaran, Haizaki melangkah masuk ke dalam tenda. Nijimura mengikuti setelah sebelumnya melihat papan bertulisan di pintu masuk tenda.

 _Madam Wieltz_

 _Masuklah dan akan kuberitahu peruntunganmu_

Suasana di dalam temaram. Beberapa lilin di tempatnya berpendar redup di sudut-sudut tenda. Manik-manik dirangkai seperti kalung panjang menjuntai di sisi lain tenda. Bau dupa bercampur aroma bunga menusuk hidung.

Lebih mirip tempat praktek dukun daripada peramal _._ Batin Haizaki.

Di tengah tenda duduk seorang wanita dengan rambut digerai menyamping dan jubah panjang serta bola kristal kaca terletak di meja. Tangannya dihiasi lukisan aneh yang menurut Nijimura lebih _absurd_ daripada tatto di punggung Haizaki. Oh, jangan kaget kenapa Nijimura bisa tahu Haizaki memiliki tatto di punggungnya.

"Selamat datang, selamat datang. Aku Madam Wieltz." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Apa yang bisa kubantu untuk kalian?"

Nijimura duduk di kursi di depan meja bola kristal. "Tadi kau mengatakan kata-kata semacam 'berubah'. Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Apa tadi aku mengatakan itu? Aku tidak ingat." Dia tertawa kecil. Tawa yang cukup mengerikan.

" _Tch_. Jadi kau hanya membual?" Haizaki mendecih. Sebenarnya ia cukup berharap peramal itu tahu penyebab Nijimura mengecil.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membual. Aku tahu semuanya, Haizaki." Madam Wieltz tersenyum kembali. Membuat Haizaki bergidik. Darimana wanita ini tahu namanya?

"Darimana kau tahu nama si bodoh ini?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tahu semuanya."

"Kalau begitu katakan kenapa aku bisa mengecil seperti ini dan bagaimana caraku bisa kembali ke tubuh normalku dan bagaimana kehidupan percintaan kami ke depannya." Nijimura memberondong si peramal dengan pertanyaan.

"Pertanyaan terakhir itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali." Protes Haizaki.

Peramal itu diam kemudian kedua tangannya menyentuh bola kristal. Menjelajahi setiap sisinya. Nijimura dan Haizaki menunggu jawaban.

Hening. Lima menit berlalu dan peramal itu masih diam tak berbicara. Sibuk berkomat-kamit menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Haizaki mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini. Sudah kuduga tempat ini konyol. Buang-buang waktu saja." Dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Menyibakkan tirai dari manik-manik yang menjadi pengganti daun pintu.

"Oi." Nijimura menyusul. "Kau sendiri yang tadi duluan masuk kesana." Ucapnya saat mereka sampai di luar tenda.

"Aku pikir dia bisa membantu, ternyata hanya membual saja."

Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya. Membuat keduanya memutuskan berlari pulang sambil berteduh dari satu tempat ke tempat lain daripada menunggu hujan reda.

Di dalam tenda bola kristal Madam Wieltz berpendar aneh memunculkan kilauan-kilauan cahaya yang tak biasa. Lonceng-lonceng kecil berdenting membuat suara berisik saat tertiup angin. Api dari lilin-lilin bergoyang kesana-kemari.

"Kutukan itu memang ada dan tidak ada cara khusus untuk kembali normal. Dia hanya butuh malam dan fajar. Dan kalian akan bersama selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ceritanya makin gaje ya? ._.)a**

 **Bomad dah**

 **Anyway, Trims atas semangat yang sudah diberikan di chapter 1 hingga saya memutuskan untuk membuatnya jadi multichapt. Saya terharu sangat /susut ingus/ /dibuang/**

 **See you in the next chapter, minna~**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

"Hatchu!"

"Kau masuk angin adik kecil?" Haizaki menyodorkan kotak tisu kepada Nijimura yang sudah bersin untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah berlari sambil berteduh dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil sampai di rumah Haizaki. Tentu saja dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Tch. Jangan mengejekku, bodoh." Nijimura manyun. Berada dalam kondisi tubuh seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya sengsara. Baru hujan-hujanan sebentar saja ia langsung terserang flu. Menyebalkan. Tapi ia memang pernah dengar kalau orang dengan golongan darah A rentan terkena flu.

"Hatchu!" ia kembali mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan menyeka hidungnya. "Uh, menyebalkan."

Haizaki menopang dagu melihat Nijimura. Memerhatikan. Setelah itu ia beranjak pergi ke kamarnya kemudian kembali dengan pakaian yang ia letakkan di pangkuan pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan ini."

"Hn?" Nijimura membuka pakaian yang terlipat rapi itu. Sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah Haizaki yang melipatnya. Manis sekali membayangkan Haizaki bisa melipat pakaian sampai seperti ini. Seperti calon istri idaman. Tapi alih-alih menanyakannya Nijimura langsung memakai pakaian yang berupa kaos dan celana pendek itu.

Kemudian ia terdiam.

"Ini- punyamu?"

"Pft- Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kau mengerjaiku, huh?"

Kaos berwarna abu-abu itu sangat tidak pas dengan tubuh Nijimura saat ini. Catat. Sangat tidak pas. Panjang lengan kaosnya mencapai setengah lengan pemuda itu. Tidak perlu memakai celana pendek, kaos itu saja sudah bisa menutupi hingga setengah pahanya.

Tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi akhirnya tawa Haizaki pun pecah.

Bibir Nijimura tambah manyun.

"Aku pakai pakaianku saja."

"Kau bisa sakit kalau memakai pakaian basah," cemooh Haizaki. Ia benar-benar sulit untuk tidak tertawa melihat keadaan Nijimura saat ini—yang sebenarnya sedikit seksi menurutnya. "Pakai itu saja lebih baik. Dan- pahamu boleh juga." Haizaki bersiul.

Nijimura menyikut keras ulu hati Haizaki. Kekerasan kesekian kali dalam hari ini. "Apa kau tidak punya pakaian normal untuk anak kecil, huh? Tidak mungkin kau tidak pernah jadi anak kecil. Pinjam punyamu."

Haizaki meringis ngilu. "Tidak ada. Sudah kubuang. Hanya membuat lemariku penuh."

"Kau tidak menyimpan beberapa untuk kenang-kenangan?" Nijimura baru menyadari kalau di rumah itu tidak ada satu pun barang yang berhubungan dengan masa kecil Haizaki. Baik foto, pajangan, ataupun mainan. Haizaki seperti tidak mau mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Aku tidak butuh. Kau pakai itu saja dan jangan banyak protes. Tunggu disini sebentar." Haizaki berjalan ke dapur. Mata Nijimura mengekor hingga si abu itu hilang dari pandangan. Dari bunyinya sepertinya Haizaki sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Nijimura mengambil handuk yang disampirkan Haizaki di sandaran sofa kemudian kembali mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Sial sekali nasibnya hari ini. Ia tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau ia tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk kembali ke tubuh normalnya. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia selamanya begini? Baru memikirkan saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Haizaki meletakkan cangkir berisi coklat hangat di depan Nijimura. "Kemarikan handuknya. Minum itu dulu, buat dirimu hangat." Ia merebut handuk lalu mulai mengeringkan surai hitam itu dari belakang.

Tidak disangka Nijimura menuruti perkataan Haizaki. Sambil manyun ia menyeruput coklat hangatnya sedikit-sedikit. "Ini kau yang buat?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan aku. Kenapa? Kau takut aku racuni?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, bodoh. Ini enak," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Haizaki terbatuk mendengar pujian yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari mulut Nijimura. "Itu hanya coklat instan. Apa enaknya?" tanyanya sambil sibuk mengeringkan rambut Nijimura. Haizaki tergelitik untuk mengelus helaian-helaian hitam itu tapi ia urungkan. Nijimura pasti akan menghajarnya karena menyangka Haizaki memperlakukannya seperti bocah.

"Bagiku tetap enak karena kau yang membuatnya." Nijimura berkata dengan wajah polos.

Dipuji untuk kedua kalinya membuat wajah Haizaki sedikit merona. "Bodoh." Tangannya semakin bergerak cepat mengeringkan rambut Nijimura. Jantung dan hatinya benar-benar tidak kuat kalau bersama Nijimura walaupun sekarang orangnya berada dalam kondisi tubuh yang tidak normal.

"Hei, pelan-pelan sedikit. Kau mau membuat rambutku rontok, huh?"

"Aku memang berencana begitu."

"Tch."

Haizaki meletakkan handuk kemudian duduk di sebelah Nijimura yang sibuk meniup-niup cangkir coklatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Apanya?"

"Ck, tentu saja kau, bodoh."

Nijimura diam. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana. Tidak mungkin ia pulang dalam keadaan begini kan? Tadi pagi saja ia harus mengendap-endap pergi dari rumah sebelum adik-adiknya bangun. Akan sangat kacau kalau mereka sampai melihat kakaknya berubah menjadi anak kecil begini.

"Aku—"

"Meong..."

Pemilik rambut hitam dan abu-abu itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Keduanya melihat seekor kucing menyelinap masuk dari pintu rumah yang sedikit terbuka. Bulu abunya basah karena hujan.

"Wah, wah. Kau kehujanan lagi, huh?" Haizaki berdiri dan menggendong kucing tersebut. Ia mengambil handuk kecil kemudian duduk memangku kucing itu dan mulai mengusap bulu-bulu basah itu dengan handuk. Jemari Haizaki sangat terampil dalam melakukannya, seperti hal itu sudah sering ia lakukan.

Nijimura terpana.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya sisi yang seperti ini, Shou. Pacarku manis sekali."

Pipi Haizaki memanas. "Jangan menyebutku begitu. Aku tidak manis."

Nijimura tersenyum. Ekspresi Haizaki yang seperti ini sangat ia sukai. "Menurutku manis. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa melihat sisi lainmu yang seperti ini."

Haizaki tidak menjawab. Berpura-pura sibuk mengeringkan bulu kucing yang ada di pangkuan. Tapi Nijimura bisa melihat wajah Haizaki yang memerah. Diam-diam ia kembali tersenyum. "Benar-benar manis," gumamnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Uh? Ah, tidak. Kucingnya manis menurutku." Tangan kecil Nijimura mengelus bulu-bulu yang masih setengah kering itu. "Tadi kau bilang 'lagi'. Apa kucing ini sering kesini?"

"Begitulah," Haizaki mengusap kepala kucing itu. Sesekali mengusap bagian leher hingga terdengar suara dengkuran dari si kucing. "Setiap sore dia selalu datang kesini. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkan makhluk bodoh ini."

"Manis sekali."

"Kau benar. Walaupun bodoh tapi dia ini cukup manis."

"Bodoh, yang kumaksud itu bukan kucingnya, tapi kau." Nijimura dengan santai berucap sambil mengelus-elus kepala kucing itu. Tidak perlu dilihat pun Nijimura sudah tahu wajah Haizaki saat ini pasti memerah lagi.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kucing."

"Tidak kreatif sekali. Setidaknya berikan dia panggilan yang lebih manis." Tangan-tangan kecil Nijimura mengambil si kucing dari pangkuan Haizaki kemudian menggendongnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita namakan dia 'Shou'?"

Haizaki mengernyit tidak suka. "Kau menyamakanku dengan kucing?"

"Benar, karena kalian berdua sama-sama manis, apa salahnya?" Saat berkata demikian tiba-tiba kucing dalam gendongannya memberontak. Mungkin karena tidak suka digendong Nijimura. Cakarnya mendarat di pipi Nijimura hingga menghasilkan sebentuk luka gores yang kemudian memerah.

Nijimura manyun maksimal. "Sifat pemberontaknya ternyata juga sama." Pemuda kecil itu menyentuh pipinya yang sekarang terdapat sedikit luka bekas cakaran. Perih juga.

"Makanya jangan cari masalah denganku. Rasakan sendiri akibatnya." Haizaki tertawa puas. Kali ini ditambah dengan nada mencemooh. Jemarinya kemudian menyentuh dagu Nijimura dan membawa wajahnya mendekat. Wajahnya berubah serius. Agak khawatir sebenarnya. "Lukanya tidak parah kan? Biar kulihat." Kelereng sewarna abu bergerak-gerak menelusuri wajah Nijimura. Melihat apakah ada luka lain atau tidak.

Nijimura mematung. Semburat merah perlahan muncul di pipi. Demi Tuhan. Sudah berapa kali jantungnya dibuat berdetak tidak karuan oleh Haizaki? Sejak kapan Haizaki bisa bersikap begitu perhatian? Ia benci mengakuinya tapi ada sedikit dari bagian otaknya yang ingin agar tubuhnya kecil untuk selamanya agar ia dapat melihat sisi Haizaki yang seperti ini.

Tapi, hei. Disini Nijimura _seme-_ nya. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan posisinya sebagai 'top' begitu saja.

"Hanya luka kecil. Dijilat juga sembuh." Si surai eboni menepis pelan tangan Haizaki sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Berharap si pemuda abu tidak melihat rona di pipinya. Ini tidak benar. Seharusnya pipi Haizaki yang ia buat merona, bukan malah dirinya yang dibuat merona.

"Oh." Seringaian kecil muncul di wajah Haizaki. "Itu kode, huh?"

"Apanya?" Nijimura balik bertanya.

"Yang tadi." Haizaki tersenyum menyebalkan. "Kau minta kujilat, 'kan?" Pemuda abu itu menjilat ibu jari. Mungkin sambil membayangkan yang dia jilat adalah pipi kenyalnya Nijimura.

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Haizaki yang berguling-guling sambil memegangi bagian pentingnya dengan mulut mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan sedangkan Nijimura yang duduk manis sambil menyeruput coklatnya yang mulai dingin.

"Cih. Aku bersumpah. Kalau di masa depan aku tidak bisa meneruskan keturunan gara-gara tendanganmu, aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup."

"Jangan khawatir, Shou. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh. Aku janji kita akan membuat anak-anak yang lucu."

Bantal sofa melesat indah melintasi ruangan. Nijimura menangkap dengan sedikit terhuyung karena tiba-tiba pandangannya mendadak kabur. Kepalanya terasa berat seperti ditimpa batu sekian ton. Haizaki terlihat membelah diri jadi dua seperti makhluk bersel satu di pelajaran Biologi.

"O-oi. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara khawatir Haizaki yang terakhir terdengar olehnya sebelum kemudian Nijimura ambruk di sofa.

"Oi Shuuzo!"

"Ck. Jangan berteriak. Kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing."

Haizaki bergegas mendekat lalu menyibak poni hitam dan memeriksa suhu si pemuda kecil. "Demam, huh? Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Baru kena hujan sebentar kau langsung sakit."

Nijimura hanya menjawab dengan bersin. Terlalu pusing untuk mengajukan protes.

Melihat itu Haizaki mengangkat Nijimura dan menggendongnya menuju kamar. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar, Haizaki menepuk-nepuk dan mengusap lembut punggung kecil itu. Akibatnya Nijimura yang wajahnya merah karena demam, sekarang semakin memerah. Namun ia tidak menolak perlakuan Haizaki karena entah kenapa ia merasakan nyaman disana. Dalam pelukan Haizaki.

Perlahan Haizaki merebahkan tubuh dalam gendongan itu ke kasur kemudian menyelimutinya. Tangan besarnya kembali menyasar kening Nijimura sebelum kemudian menempelkan plester kompres penurum demam disana. Bersyukur ia tidak membuang kompres gratisan yang didapatnya saat belanja di minimarket itu.

Persetan dengan status _seme_ dan _uke_. Yang Nijimura tahu saat ini hanyalah ia semakin menyukai Haizaki karena kejutan demi kejutan yang terus diberikan oleh pemuda abu itu. Setelah dikompres, sekarang kepalanya tengah diusap pelan. Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan. Ah, rasanya jadi kecil seperti ini tidaklah buruk.

Lama kelamaan matanya terasa semakin berat dan akhirnya menutup. Di sela-sela kesadaran yang mulai menipis karena mengantuk, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup lalu terbuka dan tertutup lagi. Sepertinya Haizaki pergi mengambil sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia rasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya. Hangat dan lembut. Berikutnya terasa air mengaliri rongga mulut dan ada sedikit rasa pahit disana.

Demi Tuhan. Nijimura ingin menikahi Haizaki saat itu juga.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk melewati tirai jendela seharusnya bisa memaksa Haizaki untuk membuka matanya walaupun ia masih sangat mengantuk karena semalaman menjaga orang sakit. Ia menggeliat ke sisi kanan dan pipinya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa seperti kulit. Hangat.

Sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat hingga Haizaki bisa mencium bau yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Saat Haizaki membuka mata, sepasang manik hitam hangat menyapa menyambut paginya.

"Selamat pagi, Shou. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Nijimura senyum ganteng.

Haizaki berkedip beberapa kali. "Tubuhmu sudah normal lagi? Kapan?" Haizaki menyentuh pipi Nijimura kemudian mencubitnya untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Tidak tahu. Saat aku bangun tadi subuh mau ke kamar mandi tiba-tiba sudah seperti ini."

Haizaki menelan ludah melihat lekuk-lekuk otot perut, bisep, dan trisep Nijimura yang kembali tampak.

"Pakaianmu?"

"Aku lepas. Gerah." Nijimura kemudian memeluk erat Haizaki. "Lagipula aku tahu kalau kau lebih suka saat aku tidak pakai baju."

Tebakan tepat. Haizaki terbatuk.

"Kau tahu Shou? Kau nakal sekali semalam."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Haizaki mencoba lepas dari kurungan tangan Nijimura.

Tapi Nijimura tidak sedikit pun melonggarkan pelukannya. "Meminumkan obat dari mulut ke mulut. Kau curi-curi kesempatan untuk menciumku, 'kan?" Ujung-ujung bibir Nijimura terangkat menampilkan senyum penuh arti.

"T-tidak," Haizaki gelagapan. "Kau panas tinggi dan tidak sadarkan diri. Menurutmu bagaimana lagi caraku untuk menyuruhmu minum obat? Merepotkan saja." Menyerah untuk berusaha kabur, Haizaki berhenti berontak dan memilih diam di pelukan si surai hitam.

Melihat dia yang dipelukan sudah jinak, Nijimura tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap surai kelabu. "Kau membuatku semakin menyukaimu, bodoh." Lalu melayangkan sebuah kecupan di bibir. "Menikahlah denganku, Shou. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Kau gila," Haizaki memerah menyaingi kepiting rebus. "Bagaimana dengan aniki dan—" Kalimatnya terpotong saat bibirnya kembali dibungkam ciuman yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Aku akan urus si landak itu nanti."

Di suatu tempat, kakak Haizaki bersin dua kali.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Yahooo selesai juga. Huhu haha huhu haha huhu haha /lari kelilingi api unggun/**

 **Maaf untuk semuanya. Untuk alur cerita, bahasa, update yang lama, dan segala tetek bengek lain yang membuat fanfic ini semakin nista.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. I love you /tebar ciuman/**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff nista lainnya~**

 **As always, mind to review? /kedip/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** _Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan kabur dariku. Ayo latihan."_

 _"Cih. Kau gila? Latihan apa malam-malam begini?!"_

 _"Salahmu sendiri tidak datang latihan sore. Minggu depan ada kejuaraan. Dan kau harus ikut serta. Whops-" Nijimura dengan mudah menahan tinju yang dilancarkan Haizaki kemudian memitingnya hingga si surai kelabu kembali terjerembab ke tanah. "Sudahlah, melawan dengan cara apapun kau akan tetap kalah dariku, Shou."_

 _Haizaki mendecih kembali. Dalam hati merutuk sambil mengutuk. Berharap suatu saat Nijimura berubah menjadi bocah sehingga Haizaki bisa bebas untuk balas dendam. Ya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau ia bisa menindas Nijimura._

 _Dan tepat saat itu, sebuah bintang jatuh melintas dengan indah._


End file.
